


I'm Glad We Did This

by adelesbian



Category: Agents of Atlas, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: It was silly, really. Why should Cindy care that Amadeus kissed Luna or Luna kissed Amadeus? She really wasn’t sure who kissed who, but she didn’t care. Except that she did. A lot. She cared so much she thought she might suffocate from how much she cared. It was like a weight on her chest that couldn’t be lifted with her spider strength that she was supposed to have. She hated it. She just wanted some kind of relief. She just needed to know, but she was too scared to ask.





	I'm Glad We Did This

“I’m not into Luna!” Amadeus shouted as Cindy followed behind him her arms crossed.  
“Then why did you kiss her?” Cindy snapped.  
Amadeus turned around. “Look, that’s between me and Luna. You can go talk to her about it yourself,” he said. He let out a long irritated sigh trying to get rid of his annoyance. “Please go talk to her.”  
Cindy frowned and stared at Amadeus then at the ground. “I hate you,” she mumbled.  
“You mean way too much to me for me to ever do that to you. Yeah, I find Luna attractive. I mean, who wouldn’t? She’s amazing, but I wouldn’t do that to you. You’re like my annoying older sister,” Amadeus said shoving her shoulder lightly.  
Cindy looked up at him. “You knew?” she said. Her voice shook.  
“I’m like way more observant than you give me credit for,” Amadeus said, shrugging.  
“I still hate you,” Cindy said as Amadeus wrapped her up in a hug.  
“Everyone does,” Amadeus said, hugging her tighter.  
“So you didn’t kiss Luna because you wanted to?” Cindy asked, looking up at Amadeus.  
Amadeus sighed and leaned his chin on the top of her head, “Go talk to Luna.”

Nothing was different between Cindy and Luna. Luna didn’t even acknowledge kissing Amadeus, and Cindy couldn’t bring herself to mention it. It was silly, really. Why should Cindy care that Amadeus kissed Luna or Luna kissed Amadeus? She really wasn’t sure who kissed who, but she didn’t care. Except that she did. A lot. She cared so much she thought she might suffocate from how much she cared. It was like a weight on her chest that couldn’t be lifted with her spider strength that she was supposed to have. She hated it. She just wanted some kind of relief. She just needed to know, but she was too scared to ask.  
Luna leaned over and tapped Cindy’s shoulder. “Wanna hang out later?” she mouthed behind Amadeus’s back as he explained some silly theory he had.  
Amadeus turned around and narrowed his eyes at Cindy and Luna. “Do you have something you need to do?” he asked.  
“I need to get to the studio,” Luna lied, “Can Cindy come with me? You can text us all this later.”  
“Sure, go. None of you are paying attention to me anyway,” Amadeus said, rolling his eyes.  
“I was paying attention,” Raz chimed in.  
Amadeus smiled at Raz. “Thank you.” He glared at Luna, “At least someone cares about what I have to say.”  
Luna smiled sweetly at him before grabbing Cindy’s hand and dragging her out of the briefing room. “God, he’s so stuffy,” Luna giggled as they stepped out of the bunker together, “Was he always like that?”  
“No, it’s new. He used to be more annoying,” Cindy said, shaking her head.  
“Shame,” Luna said as dipped into her car. Cindy got into the passenger seat. “Amadeus fit my car so it was self-driving! Isn’t that neat?” Luna said, clicking a button and selecting home.  
“Oh, that’s cool,” Cindy grumbled, “I didn’t know you two were close.”  
Luna laughed. “We’re not. He just did it so I could come to the bunker from wherever without having to drop off my driver.”  
“You kissed him though,” Cindy said, staring out the window.  
“That was more for publicity,” Luna said, waving her hand, “God, he’s too annoying to date. Plus I think Raz is into him.”  
“Wait, Raz? And Amadeus?”  
“Yeah! They’d be cute. They’re both giant nerds.”.  
“I thought Amadeus was straight,” Cindy said quietly. She couldn’t believe that she could have missed that, but it made sense. He made comments that she brushed off as regular straight guy joking and on numerous occasions agreed with her when she joked that some dude was hot.  
“I think a lot of the time people are less straight than we think they are,” Luna said as her car pulled up to her lavish penthouse.  
Cindy’s mouth felt dry so she just nodded her head and followed Luna into the lobby of her apartment building. They got into the elevator and went up to Luna’s suite.  
“Are you hungry?” Luna asked as she unlocked the door to her apartment.  
“Starving,” Cindy said before she took her shoes off at the door.  
Cindy immediately flopped onto Luna’s couch and pulled one of the soft faux fur blankets on top of her and cuddled under it. Luna smiled and sat down next to her. She tucked her legs underneath her and ran her hands on the blanket over Cindy’s side.  
“It’s soft, isn’t it?” Luna said.  
Cindy smiled and wrapped herself tighter. “I love it.”  
Luna bit her lip and ran her fingers through Cindy’s hair. “You’re adorable. Now, look at these take out menus with me so we can decide on what to eat.”  
Cindy yawned and shifted so her head was in Luna’s lap. “Anything is fine.”  
“How’s Kalbi sound?” Luna asked, massaging Cindy’s scalp.  
“So good,” Cindy mumbled as her eyes grew heavy.

Luna rocked Cindy gently to try and wake her up. Cindy fought against the heaviness of her eyes and blinked them open. She was still laying on Luna’s couch but Luna now crouched over her shaking her lightly.  
“Food’s here,” Luna said, touching Cindy’s cheek softly.  
“Mmm… Five more minutes,” Cindy said, pulling the blanket over her head.  
Luna smiled and tickled Cindy’s side. Cindy’s eyes shot open, and she squealed as she fell off of the couch and onto the carpeted floor. “That was so mean!”  
Luna laughed and helped her up. “It got you up though,” she said.  
“More like down because I’m on the floor,” Cindy grumbled, sitting up.  
“Do you not want your kalbi?” Luna asked, pointing to the table.  
“Yeah…”  
“Stay there. I’ll get your food,” Luna said, helping Cindy up.  
“You don’t…”  
“Choose a movie,” Luna said, tossing her the remote.  
Cindy turned on the tv and browsed through Netflix. She picked some cheesy rom-com that she vaguely remembered someone telling her to watch. Luna put the food on the coffee table and sat next to her once again tucking her feet up under her.  
“Oh, I haven’t seen this,” Luna said, putting her plate on her lap as the movie started.  
“Someone said it was culturally significant, probably Rafferty,” Cindy said, leaning over and filling her plate with food.  
“I hope it’s good,” Luna said, taking a bite of her food.  
“It probably won’t be,” Cindy laughed.  
And it wasn’t, it was cheesy and stupid, but Cindy and Luna laughed and cried during it. Luna leaned her head on Cindy’s shoulder, laughing at them for watching and enjoying such an awful movie.  
“Iconic,” Cindy giggled, trying not to tense up at Luna’s touch.  
Luna wrapped her arms around Cindy’s waist and hugged her. “I’m glad we did this.”  
Cindy smiled. “So am I.”  
Luna was close. So close that Cindy could feel Luna’s heartbeat against her side and feel her breath puff against her neck as Luna nuzzled into her some. Cindy’s own heart was pounding in her head like a drum and blood rushed to her face as she blushed, realizing how close they truly were to each other.  
Luna’s lips brushed her throat for a second. Then Luna moved away from her positioning herself so that her legs were tucked underneath her and she was staring into Cindy’s eyes which were blown wide. “Can I kiss you?” Luna asked.  
“What?”  
“Can I kiss you?” Luna repeated, patiently smiling at Cindy’s jaw hanging open.  
“Are you serious?” Cindy asked. This had to be a joke. There was no way.  
Luna leaned forward and kissed her, tired of waiting for Cindy to answer her question. Cindy melted into it like she had been waiting forever for this kiss. Luna moved her gently towards her. They finally parted both breathless from the other.  
“I like you,” Cindy blurted out.  
Luna smiled and took Cindy’s hands. “I like you too,” she said.  
“I thought you might be cold. You are a little,” Cindy said. Her face felt like it was on fire. “I liked it though.”  
Luna reached out and held Cindy’s cheeks with her hands. They were cold, but they felt good against her blushing cheeks. They were soothing.  
“You’re so cute,” Luna said, pecking her on the nose. Cindy smiled at the cold touch. “I wish I kissed you earlier when you were all sleepy and cute.”  
Cindy blushed. “I wish you had too,” she said.  
“I could have cuddled up next to you, but I was worried that might have been too much. Plus you were so cute sleeping in my lap.”  
Cindy’s heart was beating so fast. “We can cuddle now…”  
Luna smiled and leaned forward to kiss Cindy again. “I’d like that.”  
Luna pulled Cindy down into her arms and held her close. Cindy nuzzled her head into Luna’s chest and sighed. “I like this.”  
Luna smiled and kissed Cindy’s hair. “I wouldn’t mind doing this every day.”  
Cindy smiled contently. “I’d like that.”  
Luna hugged Cindy closer. “I want you to be my girlfriend,” Luna mumbled. Her voice shook some.  
Cindy sat up a little. She leaned on her elbow for a moment trying to find the words she wanted to say but they all seemed wrong. She kissed Luna harder than she meant to. Luna buried her fingers in Cindy’s hair and deepened the kiss.  
They broke apart both gasping for air. Cindy buried her face in Luna’s shirt. “I want to be your girlfriend too…”  
Luna hugged Cindy tighter against her. “I don’t think I’ve ever been that nervous.”  
Cindy was blushing madly, but she hid her face against Luna. “The answer was always yes. Since we first met…”  
Luna smiled and kissed Cindy’s hair again. “Why did I wait so long,” Luna giggled.  
“Can I have a blanket? You’re cold,” Cindy asked cuddling closer.  
Luna dragged a couple of throw blankets off the back of the couch and threw them over Cindy’s shoulders.  
“This is perfect. I never want this to end,” Cindy mumbled as she drifted off to sleep holding Luna tight.


End file.
